The FOUNDATION: The Guard and his Angel
by Disco9
Summary: Trapped in MT Ebott, Monsterkind is stuck in a never ending cycle of GENOCIDE. One day however, this all changes. With the arrival of powerful enitites, the cycle might finally be broken. The everlasting torture will be replaced, with the screams of the dying, the damned, and the unnatural
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

If someone were to ask Adrian Shephard what he hated most about Site [REDACTED, he would say everything. From his fellow site guards, the lingering smell of dead D - CLASS, to the idiotic scientists who thought putting some many world ending horrors in one place would be a GREAT idea. However, if there was one thing Adrian hated the most, it would be the goddamn layout.

_'FUCK OFF YOU COCK SUCKING STATUE'_

It's understandable at first, you want to make sure that in the case of a breach, the SCP's would have a hard time finding their way out. That's fine and dandy, until you realize that you're facing entities that are can literally faze through walls, of just flat out break though solid earth until they make it to the surface.

_"You won't give up will you?"_

...

_Blink_

A pair of boots can be heard coming from outside of SCP 5800' s entrance. Followed by the sound of concrete dragging along the floor. A few seconds later, Adrian walks in. Equipped with the standard Guard uniform, consisting of a basic BDU with a MOLLE system over the Kevlar armor. Multiply pouches can be seen on both the back, sides, and front of the armor plating. To top it all off, the person carries a P90 with an ACOG scope and what looks to be a Riot Protection helmet.

Slamming the [SHUT] bottom on the door behind him, the figure stops for a second to breath, but freezes when he hears the grinding of concrete right outside the door.

_'So here I am, backed up against a fucking hole leading to 5800, with Peanut right on my tail. At least he can't get in at the moment.'_

**_HA HA HA HA_**

_'Fuck'_

Looking to his left, the 17 year old guard sees an old man emerging from the wall covered in some type of black oily substance. Once fully emerged the old man looks in Adrian's direction, and with a crooked smile starts to slowly walk towards him.

_'106'_

Currently, Adrian's head was a mess ,with his accelerated heart beat only adding to his panic. He's seen a lot of SCP's in his time working for the Foundation, 173, 682, 049, 936, to more obscene ones like 011, 2295, 1424, 2521 and many others. He's even had to help contain a few, but hearing the slow laughter of 106, with the sound of gunshots and screams, both human and inhuman, echoing around the facility terrifies poor Shepard.

Looking to his right he sees the entrance way to 5800, for some unknown reason without it's cover meant to stop anyone from falling in. Weighing in his chances, he runs and jumps, gear and all into the dark abyss.

The last thing he hears before blacking out is the laughter of 106.

—

Chara Dreemurr was pretty bored.

Stuck in some void, the Red Eyed Demon of the Underground could only reflect on her latest attempt to erase the Underground.

The last person to fall into MT. Ebott was some adult named Frisk, who, for some reason, couldn't even remember how she got down here. Everyone before her were five other children, all of whom were killed. So imagine my surprise when an adult, fully decked out with enough food and supplies to survive for a week. It didn't matter in the end however, as after 200 resets, she offed herself. With no Determination left the Underground set one last time or at least till someone else falls down here.

And as if summoned, some one fell. A new face, a possible savior, someone who can possibly erase all of this. She must see them.

To Be Continued

**This is an idea I had in my head for about a month now and I had to put it into some type of story. It is a story about a SCP security guard and his journey through SCP 5800, or as we know it, The Underground!**

**The SCP mythos is a large community driven world which focusing on the SCP foundation, a large clandestine organization that Secure, Contain and Protect anomalous entities, objects or even events.**

**Adrian Shepard is a security guard for the foundation, who was picked up early on in his teenage years and forced into service. His name is also a reference to Half Life Opposing Force's main protagonist who goes by the same name.**

**You can also find the first chapter on Reddit**

**Criticism and memes are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**...**

**...**

**ACCESSING LOCAL FILES**

**...**

**ACCESS DEnie-**_GRanTeD_

**...**

**...**

**-Guard Rooster**

**-G-0721**

**-Adrian F. Shephard**

**\- Inducted into Foundation "employment": September 27, 2018**

**Bio:**

Found by Foundation Agents at the - Orphanage at the age of 15, Adrian Shephard, along with all other orphans over the age of 14, were "adopted" for use in Anomalous testing. Shephard however, along with 4 other orphans, exceeded in physical and mental testing and where later transferred to the Juvenile Training Facility in [DATA EXPUNGED] to be trained as site guards. After completing his formal training, Shephard, now designated as G-0721 was given his current classification as a SUB LEVEL 1 Guard at Site [-].

During his 2 year "employment," G-0721 has been in the epicenter of countless containment breaches and subsequent recovery operations . A list of every containment breach involving G-0721 can be found below in -

** UNknoWn ENTity dEtECTEd **

**DEPLOYING COUNTERMEASURES ...**

**COUNTERMEASURES FAIL* * ***

**DELETING**

**SHUTTING DOWN ALL FAIL SAFES**

**WARNING-ALL ON-SITE CONTAINMENT AREAS HAVE BEEN OPENED**

**MULTIPLY SCP'S HAVE BREAC-** _Released_

...

**CONTACTING NEAREST MTF-**

**cONNEctIon LOst**

**going oFFLINE**

_Released, finally._

* * *

_"Now this is new"_

Lying on a bed of tulips in front of Chara is, well a human. That's not what intrigues the young ghost, 5 other humans have fallen into the Underground before, not including her, but those that have fallen have always been incredibly young, naive, and ill-prepared for a journey into the Monster's world.

None of them looked liked this guy.

Wearing armor you would see soldiers wear, and caked in blood, with cuts and bruises adoring his face. A helmet can be seen not so far away from the guy, which most likely came off during his fall or when he landed. However the most interesting item can be seen a few feet away from the figure.

_"No one has ever brought a gun into the Underground."_

Suddenly the figure gets up.

Deciding it would be better to hide for now, Chara turns invisible so she can see how he reacts to his surroundings.

_"He seems shaken, like he had just seen a ghost"_

Smiling at herself for the unintended joke, Chara continues to observe the 'soldier.'

Indeed, the soldier is shaken to say the least, but not of his surroundings. It's as if he had been running from something above ground. Instead of observing his surroundings, he jumps for his helmet and gun and turns back to the hole leading to the surface. Aiming his weapons, he waits.

Looking up to the hole, Chara doesn't see anything unusual.

_'Maybe however was chasing him left? Or they didn't think it was worth following him._

After a few seconds he calms down and finally take in the area around him, before heading to the passageway leading to the Underground.

Seeing this, Chara follows close behind, unaware of the oily substance adorning the far wall...

and the old man that emerges from it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

"_Well isn't this great." _

After leaving through some corridor, Shephard finds himself wondering if jumping into 5800 was really the brightest idea. Although, it's not like he had many options at the time. The Facility's design makes it hard to navigate the never ending hallways and intersections, as to confuse any intruders and or SCP's. Combine that fact that Adrian was being chased by both 173 _AND _106, you can forgive the young guard for choosing to jump.

Walking through the stone hallway, Shepard stops to look at a patch of grass growing out of the stone floor with a peculiar flower right in the middle of the patch of weeds..

"Howdy!"

_"Oh no."_

* * *

Upon entering SCP 5800, subject D-9999 encountered a sentient flower, who will henceforth be designated SCP 5800-1a, but introduces himself as "Flowey the Flower. While the flower's structure resembles that of a common daisy of the Asteraceae family, the exact species of flower is unknown. SCP 5800-1a proceeds to greet D-9999, saying how it will "teach you how things work down here."

After this, a "soul" appears in front of D-9999. (See Addendum 5800.2 for more information on the soul) SCP 5800-1a then proceeds to attack subject D-9999, almost killing 9999 in the process. When asked why it attacked, it responded with

**"You Idiot... In this world, it's kill or BE KILLED"**

* * *

"Golly, you must be new around here. Whelp, I guess it's up to lil ole me to show you ropes.

Knowing whats coming next, Shephard brings up his weapon and fires, hitting the stone next to it.

"Cut the shit you over sized daisy, I got a lot going on right now, so I don't need some weed trying to take my goddamn soul!"

...

...

The Flower face changes, from that of a smiling cartoon character, to something more... demonic.

Laughter* **"I guess you all ready know how all of this works then, it's KILLED OR BE KILLED!"**

Pellets appear all around the guard, completely surrounding him. Not wanting to die standing, Shephard brings his gun up to the demonic flower and gets ready to open fire.

"**NOW DIE!"**

But before the pair can open fire, a ball of fire crashes into Flowey, who then proceeds to pull himself into the ground. Shephard then flicks his gun to where the fireball origin point.

Rounding the corner, is an 8 foot tall female goat monster. Adorned in a purple robe, the goat-like creature appears very human with it's upright structure. However the fur covering it's body, it's paws, the horns, and her tall stature give away the fact that she is a monster.

"Get back you foul creature! How dare you attack an innocent..." The creature pauses, clearly surprised by Shephard's presence.

Uncertainty can be seen in her, surprisingly human like, eyes, as if she's trying to think of something to say. Adrian pretty much in the same boat. In all of his years serving as a security guard, he's never been put into a situation much like this. Every SCP he's ever seen has always wanted to murder him, indifferent to his presence, or was basically a walking WMD. Never was one acted so _scared _or, hell, even _unsure. _So deciding to break the ice, he says the first think he can think of given his situation.

"um...Hello?"

Shaking out of her stupor, the monster speaks.

"Oh... I apologize, let me introduce my self. Ahem. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

_"Wait, I remember her. SCP 5800-1b. Wasn't she the former queen or something?"_

"May you please put down your weapon?"

After a second of hesitation, Adrian lowers his P90 but still has it pointed in the general direction of Toriel.

Not wanting to be rude, an odd concept considering he's talking to an _SCP, _Shepard decide to hurry along the conversation

"I'm sorry miss Toriel, but can we bring this conversation somewhere else, preferable away from here?"

"Yes of course, Please follow me, I'll bring you to my home. We can talk over some refreshments."

Not wanting to piss off the 8 foot tall goat monster, Shepard decides to be a little more gentle

"Of course, lead the way."

"While then lets get going, and please stay close to me, as the Ruins can be a dangerous place Mr..."

"Shepard, Adrian Shephard ma'am"

Shepard, and please call me Toriel. Now lets gets a move on."

Toriel proceeds to turn around and walk further into the Underground with Shephard a moderate distance away. After a few minutes, a certain demonic flower pops up from the ground, looking less then pleased.

"_**The nerve of these humans, I swear, their either naive or rude it seems. It doesn't matter however, one way or another, I'll have his soul. And hey if hey murder his way or gets killed, then that's just a bonus!"**_

Smiling to himself, the flower is about to head out when he hears something coming from the hallway the human came from.

The sound of feet hitting stone fills the room.

**_"Another human already? That's new, but oh well. Who am I to complain? More SOULS for me!"_**

Turning around, Flowey starts to prepare for his usual banter.

And then he stops.

Standing on the other side of the room, is an old man, or more specifically, a mocker of an old man. The _thing _looks more akin to a corpse covered in an black slime-like substance. It's head, too large to be human, contained two milky-white eyes, and a mouth filled with decayed teeth. Two abnormally tall, but still skinny, legs keep the monstrosity up right.

A new feeling starts to crawl up the length of Flowey's stem, a feeling he hasn't felt since he was still known as Asriel.

**_The sight of the old man fills him with DREAD._**

"How...Howdy. Your ne... New around here aren't ya?"

The old man stays silent.

"Well I um... guess it's up to me to show you the ropes yeah?"

Flowey then takes out the things soul out by starting a "battle".

The room turns dark, with the only the flower and the old man being visible.

The SOUL appears in front of the creature.

The old man slowly shows a rotting smile at Flowey's terrified expression.

**_"This THING has to die. NOW!"_**

Fearing for his life, the sentient flower spawns his signature bullets all around the abomination, and sends them straight at it.

Expecting anything, the flower waits to see how it reacts.

The bullets are about to make impact when all of a sudden...

**_THEY MELT_**

The bullets slide right through the creature, before corroding and ultimately dissipating.

**_Seeing this fills Flowey with FEAR._**

The old man, as if sensing his fear walks towards the lone flower.

Thinking quickly, Flowey retreats back into the ground to get as far away as possible, but not before the image of _its _SOUL is burned into his memory.

It's not a soul.

The appearance less like a heart like most SOULS, and more like a drop of paint. The same substance covering the creature can been seen _leaking out _of the black mass and covering it just like the old man.

If that wasn't enough, then it's stats can put the fear of anyone in the underground.

**_E77000R&&7&&~_**

**_LV: ****-__**

**_EXP: __**

A text box appeared below it's stats.

**_"MORE"_**

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me. Sorry for the wait, I accidently got ride of my first draft so I had to revise most of this chapter. I like how it turned out but I still think it could be better, but for now, I want to get this story written down. **

**I also want to give a big shout out to the user ****_agitatingSkeleton_, as it was his story UnderDoom that pushed me into making this. I asspire to have a story as good UnderDoom. I also want to thank all of those that have token time out of their lives to read this story, and/or comment/follow/favorite _The FOUNDATION: The Guard and his Angel_. Your support really does mean a lot to this young man. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up in less then a week hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Ruins

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_SCP __Document_

* * *

The walk to Toriel's house was a quiet one, with both parties equally silent. At least, it was.

Toriel suddenly stops in front of a small bridge. Closer inspection of the bridge shows that the bridge is filled with small holes for the spikes that lay within the construction.

Turning around, the Caretaker of the ruins finally breaks the silence.

"At this point in our journey I would normally show you how the ruins works, but I'm more than certain you'll be able to figure it out."

While confused at first, Shephard motioned for her to continue.

"The Ruins is comprised of a series of traps and other such obstacles to deter trespassers, however they can all be solved quite easily. It's also worth mentioning that their are other Monsters down here, and while they might attack you, know that they do so out of fear and simply reassuring them can stop anyone from getting hurt."

After a second to see if the lone security guard will speak, Toriel continues.

"They might not be that intelligent, the Monster's I mean, but they are still part of our species so please, I ask that you don't harm them."

Deciding that his best chance of survival is with Toriel, Shephard speaks up for the first time since they meet.

"You have my word Ma'am. I will try to avoid any confrontations."

Smiling, Toriel turns around and motions for the human to follow. Passing the bridge, they come into a small clearing with a dinosaur shaped dummy in the middle.

"I want you to practice an encounter with a monster with this dummy. While I'm sure you'll keep your promise, I still need to see how you will deal with anyone you encounter.

Shephard immediately ask a question.

"How exactly do I get them to disengage, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Try flirting with it."

…

…

"Eh?"

"Try flirting with the dummy."

Shephard, now questioning if this is some sort of joke moves to the dummy.

"Um, I really like your… head?"

No response.

"That was great, but I recommend that you work on your skills when it comes to flirting, because that was embarrassing." Toriel says smiling.

Shephard, despite the situation he finds himself in, allows his own smile to form.

* * *

The rest of the way to Toriel home was mostly uneventful, with Toriel herself explaining the history of the Underground to shephard, not knowing the guard already knowing it all already. But some interesting parts were brought up, like how the legend of the 'demon of MT. Ebott" most likely stemmed from Toriel's Son bringing the body of the first fallen human to now empty village of Ebott, where he was attacked, only making his way back to the Underground before dying in his parent's arms.

Opening the door to her house, Toriel gestures for Shephard to come in, which he gladly does. In the short amount of time he's gotten to know the Monster, he has discovered that she is not a threat, in fact, she's proven to be a compassionate mother figure.

Everything seems quite cozy in Toriel's house, with a small staircase leading to the basement, a hallway with four different doorways, a red eyed teenager sitting on the sofa, which itself is in front of a nicely lit fireplace.

'_Wait a minute.'_

Doing a double take, Shephard looks back to the Sofa to see the teenager looking at him. Toriel seem's to take no notice of the girl, despite her saying multiple times she lives alone and that he is the only human to have fallen for a while.

Taking a closer look, the kid looks to be the same age as Adrian. However she's quite small, standing at around 5,7 (170 cm) compared to Adrian who is 6,1 (around 190 cm.) Wearing a large green sweater with one horizontal whitle line going around her. Brown pants along with some black boots cover her lower half of her person. The head however holds the most striking details however. Almost ghostly white, the teen has a natural blush adorning her face. Two red eyes stare back at him, with her brown hair flowing form the doors draft.

"Would you like some butterscotch Pie Mr. Shephard? I already had some made earlier."

Shephard only nods.

"Splendid, I'll be right back."

Toriel proceeds to the kitchen, still ignoring the teenage girl.

After a few seconds, shephard realizes what he's looking at.

'_SCP 5800 - 1c.'_

* * *

_SCP 5800-1c first made it's presents know when D - 9999 was making her way to SCP 5800-1b's home after 5800-1b left 9999 alone. Camera's were unable to pick 5800-1c, and was at first deemed to be an illusion caused by extreme stress. However Hume levels would increase around "Chara" the further 9999 went into the underground. "Chara" was able to convince 9999 to kill all inhabitants of SCP 5800 during her later runs. (See info on GENOCIDE in document SCP 5800.13)_

* * *

"Greetings, I'm Chara."

Shephard wasn't sure how to respond to the ghost. He knows she can't be killed since _she is already dead_, so he decides to just be upfront.

"Hello Chara. I assume you already know my name."

You would be correct in that assumption." Standing up from the sofa, the undead(?) teenager makes her way to the facility guard, causing him to tense up and tighten his grip on his P90.

"You know, Toriel trying to trick you. You know that right?" She says, smiling.

Before he can respond however, Toriel enters with two slices of pie.

"Sorry that took so long, I had to reheat it as it was getting quite cold. I hope you didn't mind the wait."

Opting to talk to Chara later, Adrian sits down on the sofa adjacent to the chair Toriel just decided to occupy.

Chara places herself next to Shephard, which is fine, for now at least. But before he can continue his train of thought on how he is going to deal with the ghost, Toriel speaks up.

"Now that we're all situated, I need to ask you something my child."

'_I'm not that young.'_

"How exactly did you fall into the Underground?"

'_I was hoping you wouldn't ask that.'_

Before he can think of some type of lie, something barges through the front door, causing Adrian to rise, unholster his P90, which he put away before sitting down, and aim at the intruder. Only to lower it when he realizes it's one of those frog creatures from their trek through the Ruins. While it's seems frightened, the Monster doesn't continue any further.

Toriel however runs to the Monster and crouch down next to it

"My goodness, what happened to you little guy."

The froggit, it's name if memory serves adrian correctly, makes a series of ribbits at the Caretaker.

"WHAT?! Where are they?!"

"Ma'am, what's going on?"

Toriel proceeds to get up and starts heading to the door before addressing Shephard.

"Someone attacking the monsters in the ruins, I can only assume it's that cursed flower." Opening the front door, Toriel heads out with Adrian right behind her.

"First he attacks you, then…" but before she can continue.

"_**HAHAHAHA"**_

Time seems to stop for Shephard. He doesn't notice Toriel's, and even Chara who is right behind him, nor does he acknowledge the large amount of dust in the air.

No

The only thing that Adrian does notice, is the lanky old man, covered in an oily tar like substance, and the expression of glee on his overly large head.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA"**_

* * *

**Hello Everybody! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I had what most would call "writters block" for a while. I know where the story is going to go but I'm having a hard time trying to put it into a nice and neat fromat. Anyways. I'm working on the next chapter of _A Determined Soul_ so if you are interested in that then know that it's being worked on. I'm still going to continue with this story of course. I'm just alternating between the two.**

**Also I've made some SFM's (Source Flimmaker) for both "_Foundation__"_ and "_A Determined Soul__"_. Just search for "DiscoEndy9" on DeviantArt if you want to see it. Also feel free to use the pictures.**

**Till next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Exit

**Hi guys. Guess what? I'm not dead!**

**Sorry that I've taken so long to update the story, I've been working on "**_**A Destined Soul" **_**a lot lately. But I'm back and am ready to (hopefully) give you the story that you've been waiting for. Also, make sure to read the foot at the end, as it will answer some comments left behind on the other chapters and ask some questions pertaining to the story. **

**So without further ado, let's get right into it.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Emphasized/SCP"**

* * *

**20 minutes earlier**

The sound of it's own foot fall assault it's ears, echoing off the strange carved out hallway. The Old Man, or as some would call him 106, surveyed his surroundings absently, as it's mind was elsewhere. Or more precisely, the talking flower he ran into, and the fear that radiated from it. The sense of dread and anxiety on its face brought great pleasure upon the Old Man, which was strange, as the being known as 106, does not prefer the fears of non-human entities. Sure there were times when he tormented other creatures like him, but that was to put them in their place more than anything else, as it hungered for _human _fear.

And the flower's fear, it felt human.

It was different, yes, but only mildly. There was no mistaking the human taste to it. Whatever that flower was, it's fear was almost indistinguishable from a human, and that both intrigued and excited the Old Man, because if it's true then it can finally "eat" again.

It could go back to the facility and try to find some unsuspecting humans and drag them into it's world. However, most of the humans above have either been killed, are going to be killed before he can get to them, or are being chased by the "other" entities kept above, entities the Old Man knows he must stay clear of least he want to be incapacitated, or worse.

Besides, the Old Man isn't one to let anyone escape his grasp. No, that guard-the one that led him here in the first place-he will find, and he will _break_.

Before he can continue his thought, an oversize frog-like creature pounces in front of him, causing 106 to stop for a second. The two stand their for a solid five seconds before the Old Man finally senses it.

Fear. The same human-like fear he saw coming from that flower.

The corner of it's lips curl up into an impossibly wide grin , revealing the rotten teeth and decayed tissue within the crevice of his mouth.

Oh yes, it will enjoy every last second of this. For it was time for the Old Man to _feast._

* * *

**Present**

106 was the one to make the first move.

Slowly, it raised one of it's grotesque legs and brought it out in front of the other, creating a pool of back tar to form underneath each step. Every footfall creating a meaty sloping sound, like a bare foot slamming down on a puddle. It's beady white eyes never wandered away from Toriel, nor Shephard.

For it had its prey insight.

Shephard was the second to react. Quickly he brought up his P90, aimed, and with the precision of a trained soldier and the pull of the trigger, launched three 5.7x28mm rounds at the Old Man's cranium. All three bullets hit their mark, causing black matter to eject from the back of 106's head and fall onto the cobblestone floor below.

It didn't stop.

While this was going on, Toriel was distracted by it's "Soul," if it could be called that. For both the shape and it's color suggested that the thing walking towards her is neither a monster nor a man, but something far different. The substance covering its body and the ground it walked on oozed out it's mockery of a Soul, covering it in a sheet of a disgusting black tar.

Now knowing all of this, coupled with the fact it killed her fellow monsters and most definitely would kill both her and Shephard if it's disturbing smile on its face was any indication, Toriel decided. This _thing _cannot make its way to the Underground. While it may go against her more pacifistic way, she knew the thing in front of her would harm everyone it came into contact with, including the human she promised herself she would protect.

It would have to die.

With newfound determination, Toriel conjures up a ball of pure flames above her paw and throws it right towards 106.

The creature stops it's movement forward, and watches the flaming projectile trail of trajectory. And as soon as it hits him, the thing staggers as the flames disperses over his body causing it to fall down onto the wet and oily floor behind him, before slowly sinking into the ground.

Chara, Toriel, and Shephard watch as the Old Man fall into the small puddle of its own oily tar, before Shephard suddenly grabs onto Toriel's sleeve and fruitlessly try to pull her back towards the house.

"Toriel, it's not dead! We have to go before it comes back."

Toriel doesn't respond. Instead she keeps on staring at the puddle,

"Please Toriel, for god sake, we have to go **NOW**!"

Without warning, a pool of the same oily tar starts to form right below Toriel, allowing her to regain her sense of surroundings.

Shephard lets go, and shouts "Toriel MOVE!"

Heeding his advice the Caretaker of the Ruins, with some difficulty, jumps out of the puddle before a lengthy arm can grab her leg.

Shephard fires into the puddle and at the arm, forcing the arm to retract back into it's slimy domain. Seeing this, Shephard runs back to the cabin with toriel on his heels. Getting inside, they slam the door shut.

"Shephard."

He looks to Toriel.

"What was that?"

He doesn't respond.

"Please, my child, what was that thing."

He sighs, before he responds.

"A goddamn monster"

Toriel doesn't pleased with that answer but before she can respond…

**Thump***

The sound of the Old Man walking towards the doorway interrupts the two, causing Shephard to, once again, raise his firearm.

"Come quickly child, I know where we can hide."

She leads the facility guard down a stairway leading to a basement with a large set of double stone doors blocking the way. Shephard realizes what it is almost immediately.

'_The exit out of the ruins.'_

"This is the exit to the ruins, it leads right to the rest of the Underground."

She turns, gets on one knee and looks directly at the lone human, the human she promised herself she would protect.

"Adrian, I'm going to destroy it. I don't know if I can defeat this creature, so I must ensure that if I fail in destroying this thing, it won't be able to harm anyone else."

"Wait." He exclaims.

"If _you _fail?"

A downtrodden look befalls onto Toriel's face.

"I promised myself that I would not let another human die, weather it be by Asgor- I mean the king, or anything else that would threaten their life. Shephard, once you make it to the other side, stay low, hide out in one of the smaller towns, away from the Capital. I have a friend that will surely help you, he promised me so. Adrian, whatever you do, you can't allow yourself to be captured by him, or else he'll _kill _you! He'll kill you, break the barrier, and resume the War with humanity.

She stops to suck in a breath of air before she continues.

"My child, I know you can take care of yourself, I can see that. But please, don't kill the other monsters. Please."

Shephard is silent for a moment, as shock and despair course through his veins. He can't just leave Toriel by herself to face off against 106, even if she can win somehow. No, he will lead the thing, here, he'll lead it back to the flowerbed he fell onto when he first arrived here, and sacrifice himself to the Old Man, and hope that it'll be able to go through the barrier and arrive back at the facility. Toriel doesn't deserve to be tortured by it, no one does.

So Adrian Shephard, with a new spark of **Determination **in his eyes, shakes his head, and replies.

"I'm not going. It's my fault it's here in the first place, so _I'll _fight it. Besides, I can't leave you, you've been so kind with me, kinder than anyone else on the surface."

However, instead of looking disappointed with the answer, Toriel smiles.

"I knew you were going to say that."

Suddenly, she grabs Adrian by the shoulder, open the doorway, and-gear and all-tosses him into the dark hallway beyond before Shephard has any idea of what's going on.

Lying down on the floor, Shephard can only look up at Toriel in shock.

"I'm sorry my child, but I can't let you get killed by such a foul creature. I can only hope you find it in yourself to forgive me, but please know I'm doing it for you."

With everything finally caught up, Shephard proceeds to get up and run to the large stone doors.

"Toriel, please, _**NO!**_"

She looks him in the eyes one more time and smiles.

"Goodbye my child."

And with that she slammed the doors shut, locking the human in the Underground.

* * *

With the door shut, Toriel quickly uses her magic to not only destroy the exit, but to magically seal it as well.

With that all done, she quickly turns around to face the creature that dared to threaten, not only her, but those she promised to keep safe.

And just in time too, as the indistinguishable sound of things footfalls can be heard coming from down the hall.

Her eyes sharpened, a swirling inferno surrounds her, heating up the passageway to unbearable temperatures. Her knees bend forward, her arms are brought back, and two balls of flames are conjured up in her paws, ready to be thrown at anything that dares tries to pass the Queen of the monsters.

The sound of her assailants steps get louder and louder, indicating that it's close.

***Thump***

Determination course through her veins, fueling her already powerful magic.

***Slop***

Breathing becomes more sporadic, as the tension builds.

***Thump***

Another step.

***THUMP***

It should be coming right around the corner any second now.

***THUMP***

***THUMP***

_***THUMP***_

Silence.

Nothing assaults her hearing, no footsteps, no laughter, nothing. She quickly remembers what the creature tried to do outside, trying to attack her from below, somewhere she wasn't expecting. Knowing this, the Queen looks down at the floor below her.

Nothing

'_Where is it?'_

A drop of tar falls onto her head, causing her to freeze.

Slowly she looks up.

Only for a pair of slimy hands to latch onto her head and, with strength that should not be possible for such a thin and decrypted looking creature, pulls her onto the ceiling. Her head burns from its touch, as the oil burns through her fur, and then her skin like it's nothing but liquid. Flakes of dust float in the air as her skin is broken away.

Her head enters the pool in which the arms came from, enveloping and suffocating the boss monster as she's brought out of this realm and into the Old Man's. Eventually she's swallowed up completely, leaving nothing behind but dust, flecks of flames, and the tar.

* * *

"**TORIEL!"**

"Your not going to be able to go back, you know."

The guard turns to the teenage demon behind him and shouts to its face.

"Then RESET! Load the last SAVE, or whatever it's called so I can go back! I know you can do it.

The teen stays silent for a second, staring at the guard with both surprise and anger.

"How do you know about the RESETS. No one is suppose to know about that.

The guard takes a step closer, and levels his own glare.

"That doesn't matter, just do it."

Silently, she respond.

"I can't"

"What was that?"

She looks up, her eyes a brighter shade of red.

"I SAID I CAN'T."

"And why not?"

"Because only _you _can load the last SAVE!"

This causes Shephard to pause.

"Come on, let's keep going, I rather not stay around here in case _he _comes back."

Noticing his sudden changing of the topic, Chara blocks Adrian from moving forward.

"No, were not leaving until you tell me what that thing was, how you know it, and most importantly, _how you know of the resets!"_

The void starts to leak out of her eyes and onto her checks.

Adrian is quiet for a second. He can't just tell her about everything can he? It would go against protocol.

'_You know what, to hell with protocol, to hell with the Foundation, I more than likely stuck down here anyways'_

Finally, Shephard replies.

"Fine, but only after we get to the Underground."

Chara doesn't move for a second, before her eyes return to their normal color again. After this she simply nods and beckens the guard to follow her.

Not wanting to stay here any longer, the guard follows her, but not before looking back at the destroyed doorway.

'_I'm sorry Toriel.'_

* * *

**And that a wrap. So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, as I made it a little bit longer then what I've done in the past to make up for the lack of updates. **

**So Adrian has passed the RUINS, and now must continue onwards, uncertain of Toriel's fate. But that's not all, Chara is demanding answers, and Shephard, obliges. What will he tell her? The full truth? A half truth? When will the romance start? Will Peanut come along, or the shy guy? Will Larry get his meal? So many questions that I won't answer.**

**Speaking of questions, time to look at some reviews.**

_**Katoptris: **_**Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Well I do, but I can't tell you as that would spoil the fun.**

_**Guest T: **_**Thank you for the kind words. I find that their are a lot of Fanfics about either a scientist, D Class, or an SCP itself, but never a guard. So I made the character a guard. I don't plan on leaving this to die btw. I'll continue through, even if it takes years to finish.**

_**Guest (Ultraviolence)/Unknown guest: **_**Who can stop Larry, well someone might be able to. He's not the strongest SCP, as he's more akin to a hunter, as his preferred method is to stalk and torture his prey in his own personal dimension. Besides, even if someone can, what's stopping other, more powerful, more **_**strange**_ **SCP's from making their way in.**

**Anyways that's all of the reviews. Thank you guys for leaving them, it really does mean a lot, as they kinda serve as inspiration to continue.**

**Now I have a question I must ask of you. How do you like how I write this story? I feel like it's kinda messy at the moment, with perspectives jumping around all over the place. Would you want me to put a disclaimer above each section telling you what perspective it's taking place from and who's?**

**Just leave your answer in your review (if you want to) or in my PM's. (Again, if you want to.) Now bye bye! =)**

**P.S**

**I know your reading this Tom. Just wanted to thank you for inspiring me to write more of this "cringe" as you call it. I really do mean it. Know this however. I still hate/love you man. **

**God I am cringe.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for the wait readers, I hope this chapter will make it up to you. =) **

**If not, well, sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Hopefully, I don't know. It all depends, I guess. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Emphasized/SCP/other"**

* * *

Somewhere far away from the prying eyes of the world, thirteen figures are seated around a large rectangular table. The room itself is fairly dark, completely obscuring their features. The only light comes from the large projector stationed on the ceiling above the table, and the reflection of said light off a white board.

"**Why was this not reported sooner?!"**

If someone were to describe the man's voice, they would say it carries one of authority, of power, comparable to the sound of an active volcano, ready to blow at a moments notice. It comes from one of the darkened figures, the one farthest away from the white board in fact. Anger is present in his voice. However there's also an undertone of fear present in it, barely noticeable to anyone besides the others in the room.

"There was no indication that anything was wrong sir. The facility, along with all agents and MTF units in the surrounding area, where still registering in on our maps. It's only when checkpoint Lima stopped responding to our hails that we started to suspect something happened."

This voice, comes from the white board. A still image of an older gentleman is projected onto said white board. With dark skin, a whiting bread, and hard eyes are present on man. Pouches and a radio can be seen on his BDU, with the SCP logo present on his shoulder. Unlike the other voice, this one is smooth, crisp, and carries an aura of stock professionalism seen only in high ranking military officials.

The first figure pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking up.

"**You said that you had a recon chopper sent out to check on the facility, had it reported back yet?"**

"Not yet sir, but it should be back any minute now. I've also taken the liberty of sending some agents to scout out the mountain as well. I also have MTF units NU-7, Epsilon-9, and Epsilon-11, already on their way here to assist should the situation call for it. Additionally…"

A new voice can be heard over the transmission, quiet, barely audible to those in the room. After a moment of silence, a brief, "Thank you, prepare all assets to move out immediately." Running can be heard afterwards, when all of a sudden the Commander speaks up again.

"The recon chopper just came back and, well it's not pretty."

Another person in the room speaks up, this one feminine, with a thick German accent. The words that come out from the woman's mouth are smooth, almost impossibly so, but still convey a sense of _wrongness _with each syllable spoken.

"**Do not waste our time with filler Commander. Please do tell us, how bad is it at the Site?"**

The Commander hesitates, before again speaking up.

"The Facility is experiencing a full site wide containment breach. Agents on the ground have already set up a perimeter to try and halt any SCP's from advancing too far, but their spread thin, with most on site personnel dead, including the site Administrator. The onsite warhead is offline, and security is compromised. SCP's control the lower and upper levels, with only the gates being secured. They've also said that all outgoing communications have been cut, for reasons unknown."

The Commander stops to let everyone digest the information, and to see if anyone has any questions. After a second of silence, he continues to report on the situation.

"The situation has gone beyond FUBAR, and I'm afraid that I don't have enough assets to bring the situation under control. Not with the communication blockage delaying our response. I'm going to need at least another division of MTF. And god forbid, I'm gonna need more air assets if 682 breaches the mountain."

The room is silent, the only noise being the faint hum from the ceiling projector. Not one person had uttered a word during the entire report, weather due to shock, or indifference to the situation, no one knows. However after another second of silent, another voice speaks up. Again, feminine, but with a more dangerous bite presence around her.

"**Commander, you are too send every available asset at your disposal to Mount Ebott immediately. We'll get you the manpower you need, but please, try not to be discreet when calling in more assets. I can already foretell a call with the UN coming up, and we don't want them involved now, do we?"**

The Commander responds almost immediately.

"No ma'am. I'll have the situation contained, I only need those assets."

"**You'll get your resources, Anderson. Now leave us be, we have to deal with the political fallout." **The first figure says.

The projector turns off, bathing the room in complete darkness. The German figure speaks up, urgency dripping from every syllable.

"**Fucking imbecile, we have enough problems without another damn containment breach. On one of our larger facilities too."**

The person next to her, an older male base off features his raspy voice, interrupts her.

"**Calm down 07, just be thankful that it's too remote to garner any attention. Now what do about this, because I'm thinking we send in Tau-5 if things get too messy."**

Another male figure, younger than the others, but still with some years on him, yells at the previous speaker.

"**We are not sending in Tua-5! Besides, they have their hands full already, no need to spread them any thinner than they already are. At that point, we be wasting their potential."**

A sudden banging on the table pierces the darkness, immediately silencing everyone at the table before a debate can fully break out. The origin of the banging comes from yet another figure. A massive build is the only feature that can be seen in the darkness. After a brief moment of silence, the figure speaks.

"**We'll keep monitoring the situation, but other then that, we can't afford to put in any 'special' assets without alerting the UN, and I think you all know what would happen if they found out about SCP 5800."**

"**Every damned GOC unit on the continent would make their way to Mount Ebott and the entire facility would turn into one large battlefield. I understand. Just wish there was more to do." **The younger voice replies.

"**Good, now about that power source for Protocol LEGIONNAIRE."**

* * *

Toriel thought it was all a nightmare, a horrific one, but a nightmare nonetheless. However, as she regained consciousness did she realize how real the past half hour have been. Shephard, that flower, a panicked froggit, and then _it. _She can still hear it's laughter, the sickening flop of its feet, and the disgusting goo spreading like a virus across the floor. The smile in particular, that damn smile. It enjoyed the pain it wrought, the suffering. But that wasn't what bothered her the most, no. The picture of it's Soul will forever be ingrained into her vision. There was something so fundamentally _wrong _with it. That shapeless mass, and the goo oozing out of it, there was nothing natural about it.

A foreign sound assualts her hearing. A distant _crack _and _pop_. No, not foreign, she's heard it somewhere before. Where, Toriel doesn't know. It's around this time that Toriel realizes that she can't feel anything, it's as if her body doesn't exist.

'_Am I dead? Is this what happens to those who pass? Nothing but darkness with noise sprinkled here and there.'_

Fortunately, or unfortunately, death haven't taken her yet. For something else keeps her going.

Suddenly feeling comes back to Toriel. She opens her eyes and finds herself in some type of ditch, with wooden planks, barbed wire and sandbags surround her. Her pawed feet are completely submerged in mud and grease. Rain fall onto her. Soaking her. She looks up, only to gape at the image that assaults her vision.

The sky, darkened with occasionally flashes of light with a distant explosion following afterwards, but the sky nonetheless. So focused with the fact that the sky is right in front of her, that Toriel fails to see the barbed wire _moving._ With a sudden burst of speed, they strike. First her legs, then her arms are entangled in sharpened spikes and razor sharp wires. Pain explodes throughout her system, with flecks of dust flying in all directions. In her panicked state, Toriel realize that the rain isn't actually rain, but ash mixed with _blood._

The old man, the one who got her into this situation emerges from the floor with that ever present smile. It walks up to her before stopping a few feet away. It just stands there, completely still, enjoying her torment. Suddenly, figures rise out of the mud. Rotten human corpses, with brown and grey uniforms, gas masks, and steel helmets adorned on each corpse. Each one carries a weapon, weather it be a shovel, a baton, or rifles with a knife sticking out beneath the barrel.

One of the creatures fires at her.

The same _crack_ from earlier comes first, then followed by the pain. After that, every single creature come upon her and beat, stab, and tear at her flesh. Dust fills the air, almost suffocating her. How she not dead yet, she doesn't know, for surely this much damage would kill anyone. The beating continues for a few moments , or was it hours? Toriel can't tell, for pain and shock are the only thing filling her mind.

Then it's gone. The environment changes instantaneously. No longer is she in some hellscape, no longer is she being beaten senseless by the undead while that _thing _watches. Instead she finds herself in some darkened hallway. Another figure can be seen in front of her, however the darkness covers it features.

"**Mom?"**

'_No, no it can't be.'_

From out of the darkness a shape emerges. Paws instead of feet or hands, a large snout, two floppy ears, and fur covering the portions of his body not covered by his tunic.

Asriel Dreemurr, her son.

"**Mom, what's going on? Why are you crying?**

Toriel can't respond. She can only continue to weep as her son, presumed dead, comes up to her. He comes over to the Boss Monster and hugs her. Toriel, with tears streaming down her eyes, returns the gesture.

"**Don't cry mom, I'll make it **_**better!"**_

Without warning, he shoves his mother onto the ground. Then, Asriel Dreemurr's hand speeds towards her right ear and _rips _it off. Then her left, then her thumb, and on and on he goes. Toriel screams. She watches in horror as her son, mercilessly tears her apart. The emotional and physical agony is simply too much, so she continues to weep. Weep as her son, breaks off her index fingers, weep as his skin slowly dissolves into the same puddle of goo from earlier. Toriel weeps, yet they reach no one.

For she now resides in the Old Man's domain.

"_**HAHAHAHA."**_

* * *

Much like Ruins, the walk to the Underground was a silent one. Unlike the Ruins, the silence was not due to the lack of topics to talk about, but rather the tension between both parties. Chara seems likes she absolutely irritated. If this were some type of cartoon, Shephard is sure steam would be flying out of her ears right about now. Had it been any other situation, he would say Chara's constant glares are cuter than threatening. Of course he would actually say that, considering the situation he finds himself in.

A large door, much like the one in Toriel's basement, can be seen up ahead. Seeing this, Chara walks a little bit faster. Not run mind you, but fast enough where Adrian has to jog just to keep up. Finally, with the door in front of them, Chara turns to him.

"Beyond this doorway, is the Underground, but I'm guessing you already know that. Before we head in however…"

Her eyes turn a darker shade of red, as she stares into Adrian very Soul.

"Now, tell me Adrian. How do you know of the Resets?!"

Adrian stops, simply staring at the aberration in front of him. A moment of silence pass, with both sides staring the other down as if their sheer will can cause the other to back down. Another moment passes before finally, Adrian relents. A sign escapes his lips.

"Your a ghost, right?"

Chara simply nods.

"Have you ever considered that there might be more out there in the world. More than just ghosts, or magic. Monsters, actual monsters that go bump in the night. The paranormal, and unnatural. Things that could bring down all of human civilization. Well, they exist, and it's the job of my 'employers' to contain said monsters. They keep everyone safe, even if they don't know it."

"What does this have to do with the Resets?" Chara interrupts impatiently.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, their call the SCP Foundation. They secure, contain, and protect any anomalous entities or objects. I don't know the full extent of what exactly they do, everything I know is from the science teams I'm tasked to protect, and they don't always trust us with said information."

"So, like a secret world order type of organization?" A hint of curiosity can be seen in her eyes, which have reverted back to their natural red color.

"Kinda yeah. So anyways, above this mountain is one of the sites they use to contain these anomalies. Why here, I don't know. But anyways, they know of the Underground. The last person to fall down here, D-Class, or human guinea pigs who've had their memories wiped. According to the document, much of which is covered in black inc and was only released to us guards due the Administrators orders, D-9999 was filled with monitoring systems implanted in her. Not only that, but every single electronic that can be hack, has been hacked. Cameras, phones, TV's, everything."

"So you been watching us, you know of everything, the Resets, the Souls. What else do you know Adrian? What else does this Foundation know about the Underground, about _me?"_

Once again, her eyes glow ominously in the dark hallway. However, unlike last time, hints of emotion not seen by Shephard are visible. It's hard for him to make it out, as it's such a foreign sight to be seen on her. Deciding to ignore it for know, he continues.

"I don't know. Again, a lot of the documents pertaining to some of the more _bizarre _events are covered in black inc. What _I _know is that this place, SCP 5800, is inhabited by sentient Monsters that were put here by humans after some long forgotten war. The Monsters, most of which are referred to as SCP 5800 - 2b, are capable users in magic and are able to absorb a human Soul for a huge boost in power. As for you… SCP 5800 - 1c is a ghost of the human teenager Chara Deemurr, the first fallen human. SCP 5800 - 1c attempted to break the barrier by allowing her Soul to be absorbed by SCP 5800 - 1a, your brother, so that he can leave and collect the rest of the Souls himself. Something went wrong, and he died of his wounds later on. You came back however, after D-9999 entered. And well, the rest is history."

Chara doesn't react, she simply stares. No anger is present in her eyes, only that same foreign emotion from earlier. Adrian doesn't say anything. She's probably digesting all of the information thrown at her he reasoned.

Finally she speaks up.

"So you know who I am. Do you know of the Genocides?"

He nods.

"I don't know what to say Adrian. I feel angry, angry at how you humans just simply watch as I suffered, as Monsterkind suffered. But I mostly feel… betrayed? You people know everything about this place, or at least more than most Monsters, all because of Frisk. I should of known something was up. I would have never had let her go forward if I knew… What of that creature, what was he?"

Adrian adjust his grip on his weapon.

"SCP 106, or more commonly known as The Old Man, is one of the many anomalies contained up above. 106 produces some unknown slimy oil that he uses to traverse between solid materials, and go to his 'pocket dimension.' A place where he brings his victims and… well no one really knows. Not many escape once their brought in, and those who escaped don't talk about it. I can only guess that it's not pretty. As for how he got here, that kinda my fault. Something happened and now he, along with many other dangerous entities, have breached containment. I was being chased by a statue when I found the entrance to SC- I mean the Underground. 106 found me, and with nowhere else to go, I jumped in."

"A statue?"

"Long story."

"..."

"Anyways, we have to go, I don't know if Toriel won, or if he simply went around her, so let's keep going."

Shephard moves forward, and is about to push the large arched doorway open he notices that Chara hasn't moved.

"Chara."

She doesn't respond.

"Chara. What's wrong?"

She quickly responds.

"Nothing."

Shephard holsters his weapon, it wouldn't do much anyways, and holds out his hand for the demon.

"Hey, come on, we got to go."

She turns, and stares at the offered appendage, then at him. Slowly, she grabs his gloved hands.

Satisfied, Adrian pushes the door open, not noticing the almost unnoticeable blush adorning Chara's face

* * *

**The plot thickens. The Foundation is moving it's assets, while keeping the Global Occult Coalition in the dark about the breach. Toriel burns in the Old Man's domain, and Chara has finally learned the truth. What now? Now, the **_**real **_**fun begins. People will die, more secrets will be revealed, and the Underground will never be the same. **

**That was such an enjoyable chapter to right. Am I 100% happy with it? No, but I don't want to keep this waiting any longer. Writing that scene for Toriel was kinda hard however. I felt kinda bad for simply torturing her, but hey, it's 106, what else could I do. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I'm splitting my time between this fic and **_**A Destined Soul**_**. Which, if you want to check out, is on my page. Once again, I must thank you all for the support you've shown me. I'm so happy you're all enjoying this fic and I sincerely hope I can live up to the expectations. Also a big shout out to **_**AgitaingSkeleton**_**, for again, he inspired me to start writing this fic in the first place**

**Now prepare for the next chapter, because some familiar faces are entering the scene, and I think you know who I'm talking about. Also hope you liked that little bit at the end. Thought I might spice things up a bit, you know? Can't be totally depressing and dark now can we?**

**Now see you next time. Bye Bye!**

**P.S**

**Cover art**** by your truly.**


	7. Joke Chapter and update on next Chapter

The being once known as Asriel is confused. Now there aren't a lot of things that can cause the Soulless flower to be in such a state of mind, showing how utterly bizarre the situation is.

For another human has fallen.

Now that alone isn't that worrying, seven have already fallen, with the last one Frisk somewhere in Snowdin. At least, it wouldn't have been if Frisk didn't have the power of the Reset. So how a human could of gotten down here when Frisk has already Reset three times already, he doesn't know. But that moment of confusion in Flowey broke away as his face became one of utter glee.

While another human in the Underground could cause some trouble for many, the prospect of getting another chance of a Soul is simply to tempting for the demonic flower to resist. Frisk has avoided his grasp simply to many times thanks to her power. A power that belongs to him, might he add. It doesn't matter now, with this new human, he can take its Soul, and go straight towards the ones in the kings procession. Then he will become a god. No longer would he have to deal with that troublesome child! The Underground, no, the World would be under his control!

However that glee was immediately wiped off his face a second later as he 'felt' another Soul enter his domain. Now that's new, he thought to himself. While this does complicate things, as he isn't so sure if he could deal with **TWO **humans at once, and definitely not if one of them has the Determined Soul trait.

Then, to complicate things even further, he feels yet _another_ human fall. Then another, and another, and then two more. Then five. Six. All the way until there are over **THIRTY **humans down by his sister's grave.

Now the confusion and glee from earlier are completely gone from Flowey's face, instead replaced with one of sheer _terror_.

'_Why are there so many? Have the humans finally decided to finish off Monsterkind once and for all. But why? And how did they find us?'_

Flowey's panicked thoughts are then interrupted by the sound of voices coming his way from the Underground's entrance. **THIRTY **or so feet clanking against the stone. The voices get louder and louder until...

"**D-BOIS! D-BOIS! D-BOIS!"**

A tidal wave of people dressed in orange come flooding from the entrance, or hoping he supposes. The most bizarre thing about this wave of screaming mob is their appearance. They all look exactly the same with their orange jumpsuits, beanie, and stubble under their chin. There are however, a few noticeable exceptions. Those being the ones dressed in scientist garb, but again, they all look the same. Same glasses, same tie, same wrinkles, and hell, even same mustache.

"**ALL THAT GLITTER AND GOLD..."**

Oh, and theres music playing from somewhere in the group. How there is music playing when it's obvious that no one has any type of device on them, Flowey can't tell.

"Holy shit, that's Flowey from Undertale!" One of the many, and he means many, prisoners(?) says to the group.

"God I love this new patch." Flowey hears another say. A perculier thing is, that is none of them are actually speaking per say. What he means by that is that none of them have opened their mouths at all.

"**I'm a superSTAR…"**

"Who's playing 'All Star'"?

"Can someone call the admin?"

"Admins Larry retard."

One of the many scientists runs off further into the Ruins, completely ignoring Flowey. Soon after, more and more start to break off and try to run before Flowey speaks up, with his face morphing into one of children's nightmares.

"**WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

"..."

"..."

"**-ool in the shed~"**

"..."

One in the front speaks up. "WAIT, if Flowey's here, then that means Sans is here as well."

And like that, the entire room broke into chaos. Everyone, completely ignoring Flowey, sprints off towards the Ruins, while shouting "SANS UNDERTALE!" The music from earlier has changed as well, with many expressing their approval of "Megalovania", and humming along to the tone.

So dumbstrucked by recent event, Flowey loses track of time. He barely notices the crying white figure coming in from behind. A few minutes later a pair of red demonic dogs go in after them, with a lanky old man covered in tar close behind. It's only when a _**STATUE APPEARS BEFORE HIS VERY EYES**_, that he finally regains any form of sanity. The statue simply stays in place, before suddenly teleporting to the other side of the room when he blinked. Another blink and the only indication that the thing even existed being the sound of concrete grinding up against stone slowly fading away.

"Hey." A voice from behind him causes him to turn around and find a man covered in armor, and holding some type of submachine gun staring straight down at Flowey, while 4 other just like him run by.

"Sans Undertale" The figure says, before bouncing away into the Ruins without ever moving his legs.

"Sans Undertale?" Flowey repeats to himself. "Sans… Undertale." A moment of silence fills the air before suddenly his minatical laughter cuts through it all, before slowly being replaced by the sobbing of a broken being.

"**WHAT THE F-"**

* * *

**I've been playing a lot of **_**SCP secret Laboratory**_ **lately and decided to come up with this shitpost. If you don't care for this, and are here for the main story only, then worry not, I' half way done with the next chapter. **

**If you (for some reason) want to see more of this, then I have plenty of other interactions between **_**SCP: SL **_**and **_**Undertale**_ **in my screwed up head. Just tell me, and I'll deliver.**


	8. Chapter 7: Blizzard

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Emphasized/SCP/other"**

* * *

The wind from the other side of the door almost caused it to shut in Adrian's face, and considering the size of said door, it wouldn't have been pretty, even with his helmet on. Snow was the first thing that hit him when he went through. Not surprising considering the town up ahead is named Snowdin from what Adrian remembers, but still, he wasn't expecting to walk into an actual _blizzard_ of all things.

Stepping outside shows a forest with a path cutting in between it, although most of said path is covered in a thick layer of snow that goes up to the end of Adrian's boots, making movement quite a hassle for the guard. Nonetheless, he tries to soldier through it, with only some success. Unlike Chara, who simply faze through the snow as if it wasn't even real, or rather she isn't.

The two continue on through the path cutting between the trees, with the howling winds blowing from all directions. A particularly strong burst of wind blows some snow onto Shephard's helmet, causing him to raise his free hand to try and cover his neck area.

"Is it normally this bad down here?" Adrian yells to his incorporeal companion.

"No, not normally. However it isn't uncommon for such a blizzard to hit from time to time. But I've never seen it this bad!" Unlike Shephard, who's shivering from the extreme temperatures, she's unaffected by the high winds and sub zero temperatures. "Just keep following this path, and we'll reach Snowdin!"

"Got it!" The sooner they get to shelter the better he thought to himself. His uniform was not made with heating in mind, but rather protection from kinetic force, so despite the bulk of his BDU and the material that went into building it, it offers little protection against such weather. So if he doesn't make it to Snowdin quickly, he'll surely die from hypothermia. However luck seemed to be on the facility guard, as a small shack is visible through the storm. With the idea of shelter in his mind, Adrian dashes through the thick layer of snow and climbs into the large window with Chara close behind.

The floor of the small shack is littered with bottles of ketchup, plastic wrapping, and discarded combs. However a small buildup of snow is starting to bury said items thanks to the large window. The walls are made from simple wooden planks and are completely bare of any decor. With his observations done, Adrian lets go of Chara's hand, and heads over to the corner furthest from the window and proceeds to sit down.

"Shephard, we have to keep going, you'll die here if we don't." The guard only shivers in response, not bothering to speak. "Shephard." again, no response. "Shephard…" Nothing. "ADRIAN!"

"Jesus Christ, WHAT?"

"We have to keep going, you'll die here if you don't."

"I'll die if I go out too. There's no way I'll be able to make it in this blizzard."

"Then we got a problem. Also, what's with the sudden mood change? You weren't with this grumpy before we left."

The guard chuckles. "Yeah, well in case you haven't notice, their a huge fucking blizzard outside that threatening to kill me. So you know. Take that as you will."

From an outward perspective, it looks as if the demon of the Underground is annoyed at the freezing guard for giving in so easily. Internally however, Chara is wincing at the situation at hand. Why did a blizzard have to hit now of all times? She thought to herself. Adrian is right about the fact that going outside would be an impossible task in such weather. While Chara isn't in a hurry per say, she rather not have her new partner die so suddenly, or get snatched away by some old man. While his soul might still be one of Determination, it's still unknown to her if he can Reset. So again, she rather not risk it.

Chara ponders all of this while peering out of the window, completely ignoring the harsh winds blowing in from outside. While doing so she notices the outline of a figure further along the path. The only details that can be made is the figures short stature, large head, and…

One glowing blue pupil.

'_Oh shit.'_

Backing up, Chara quickly turns around and kicks Adrian, getting his attention.

"Get up, a Monster is coming this way right now, so get up."

"Fine…" The guard shivers once again. Grabbing his P90, Adrian gets up and turns to window, only to take a step back and point the barrel of his weapon at the figure who's suddenly inside the shack. The snow blowing in from behind him blocks out the finer details, only showing the figures humanoid outline, and two glowing white orbs where it's eyes would be if it was human.

"**Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend?"** The figure ask, causing Shephard to tighten his grip on his gun. The figure suddenly takes another step further soon revealing it to be a…

"Is what I would say if you weren't freezing to death. Seriously, if I didn't find you, I say you would be totally _boned._" A skeleton with a heavy blue jacket, shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. Trying to rack his memory for what Monster this one is, Adrian comes up empty handed. Without any idea of what the Monsters intent is, the guard keeps his weapon trained on the short skeleton.

"Woah, no need to be so hostile their buddy. I'm not going to attack you if that what your thinking. My names Sans, by the way. What's yours?" The now named Sans raises his hand for a handshake, only to be put it down when it's obvious Adrian won't let his guard down. Sans only sighs at the open hostility shown towards him.

"Look, buddy, I'm not here to hurt you. So please put the gun down. You wouldn't be able to hit me with how much your shaking anyways." Now understanding the situation a little bit better, Adrian lowers his weapon before introducing himself.

"Adrian, my name is A-adrian."

"Look, Adrian, just grab onto my shoulder and I'll lead you to somewhere warm." Another moment of silence before Sans speaks again. "Hey it's fine, I know a shortcut." Hesitantly, the guard holsters his weapon and awkwardly puts an arm around on the skeleton's shoulder and in the blink of an eye, the two are no longer in the freezing shack, but rather a warm two story house. The sudden change in temperature from cold to warm leaves an odd sensation coursing through Adrian's body. Looking around, Adrian starts to take in his surroundings in more detail. The living room is quite spacious, with a large couch, and T.V in the middle of the house. Closest to the pair is a kitchen, and beyond the T.V is a stairway leading to the second floor.

"Did we just teleport?"

The Monster turns to the guard smiling, how a skeleton can smile Adrian doesn't know. "Quick shortcut wouldn't you say?" Adrian can only nod in response, still adjusting to the sudden change in environment.

'_Wait, where's Chara?'_

Looking around again, Adrian doesn't spot the teenage ghost. A little worried that they might have left her by the shack, the guard turns back to the Monster staring at him, only to find Chara behind the skeleton. The teen brings up her index finger and puts it on her lips, shutting Adrain up before he speaks.

Taking the hint, he focuses on the Monster in front of him. "Tha- Thanks again for bringing me here. I would have died out there otherwise."

"No problem, couldn't just leave someone out there to die no could I. I'm not _heartless_… Well, you know what I mean."

…

…

"So, anyways. Welcome to the Underground."

…

…

"You don't speak much do you?"

* * *

'_I'm asking for a raise when this all over.'_

Those were the thoughts going through MTF squad leader Davis at the moment. Everything was going fine before all hell broke loose, he thought to himself.

It was a beautiful day with clear skies predicted for the rest of the week. No incidents were reported from within the facility, everything seemed like it was going to be a mundane Tuesday like always. Then all of a sudden, the power goes out and the next thing they knew a tentacle sprouts out from the ground and wipes out a third of his squad. Taken by surprise, they all got out their weapons and open fire on the thing taking it down rather easily, but not before it took Berry and crushed his midsection. Communications were down and radios were a mess. So they booked it to one of the surface entrances. They made it to one of the many chokeholds made incase of a breach. But then they were immediately told to turn around by command. Apparently the entire facility has been compromise, and a lot of security personnel died in the initial outbreak of SCP's, so that left Davis's squad, the closet one left to restore the security functions for this specific area of the facility.

So, not the greatest day like he was expecting. So far, they've run into no resistance from any SCP's, but they have found a lot of bodies. Some of the corpses had claw marks, while others had more peculiar signs of death. Acid, and fire marks, melted puddles of skin, and many other unnatural sights.

"Door up ahead, form up behind me."

While his squad was reduced to a third of its size, the group have been supplemented with plenty of lone MTF soldiers who've had their squads wiped along with some security personnel. With the latter obviously the least experienced and trusted due to their incredibly young age, the youngest being sixteen.

Forming up on the door, Davis takes a look on the wall adjacent to the door and sees that it's a room for containment of some obscure SCP that he can't remember. Normally you wouldn't want to forget the SCP that your going up against, but with how many are in this particular section of the mountain complex - let alone the entire facility - one could forgive the squad lead for not remembering every single SCP. Besides, it's the real dangerous ones that you have to keep an eye out for, everything else is forgettable in the grand schemes of things.

"Alexis, get the door, everyone one else, get ready to clear the room once it's open. Joseph," a large tank of a man with a M1014 shotgun runs up to Davis, "I want you up front. Blast anything that isn't human." While their objective isn't to secure SCP's, Davis rather not have the way back to the surface blocked by some roaming horror.

Alex brings up three fingers, silently counting down. After bringing all her index finger down, she slams the button next to the door. The door slides open, and everyone, sans the guards, flood into the room in a calculated manner with Joseph in the lead. The room is akin to a lab more than one meant for containment. Counters are lined with textbooks, computers and all other sorts of equipment. In the furthest part of the room is a small wooden box perched onto a metal stool.

"One egghead over here," on of Davis's soldiers call out, "looks like he was clawed to death. Barely recognizable now."

Davis nods, and addresses the rest of his unit. "Get his ID. As for everyone else, stay sharp, we don't want any surprises." Although, it looks as if whatever killed the scientist, is no longer here, or at least the room, he rather not just leave things to chance. Davis isn't one to be so naive, otherwise he wouldn't be the squad lead for one of the most elite forces in the world. Davis knows that there are plenty of bizarre ways for an SCP to be present in the room. Some can take any form they want by will, and others are able to hide in the most obscene of spots.

'_Then there are the ones that can simply van…"_ His train of thought is interrupted as one of his subordinates is lifted into the air by some unseen force. "SOMETHING GOT ME" the soldier screams before suddenly…

_***CRUNCH***_

The soldier's head caves in itself, causing pieces of his helmet, along with grey matter to fall onto the floor. Then as quickly as it happened, the limp body of Davis's subordinate falls lifelessly onto the ground as the rest of the unit tries to process what just happened. Within a second, someone shouts over the suffocating silence. "OPEN FIRE!" Immediately the room is lit up with the tell tale flashes of gunfire. Bullets, and pellets from some of the squads CQB specialist, fill the room and impact against the wall next to the corpse. Then in the blink of an eye, Joseph is split in two right from shoulder to hip. Everyone trains their weapons to Joseph's side of the room and without any hesitation open fire again. Again, none of the rounds hit anything other then the wall. It's around this time that the guards from outside rush in to assist,

A round almost clips Davis's head, making him grind his teeth. "BLUE ON BLUE. WATCH YOUR FIRE!" With everyone all spread out over the room, most of his squad risk firing on each other instead of whatever it is that's in the room with them. Quickly, he tries to regain order. "GET TO THE DOOR AND GIVE EACH OTHER ROOM!" Another man goes down, this one in the middle of a batched up group of soldiers. One of them quickly turns around and fires a 12 gauge right behind him where the man was killed, but instead of hitting whatever been attacking them, the pellets end up hitting a friendly. Luckily, it only clips the soldier's protective vest plate. Unfortunately, the creature decided already cut the shotgunner down. However his death wouldn't be in vain, as he gave time for everyone else to form up in front of the door in which they entered the room.

No one fires their weapon, instead they form an improvised firing line, with everyone searching the room for any sign of the creature. Silent footsteps are heard and instantly, the entire unit opens fire, this time actually hitting something. While there isn't any blood when the bullets hit the space in which the creature occupies, monstrous groans can be heard every time a bullet goes through its body _should_ be. After a few seconds of sustained fire, a loud thud echoes through the room followed by complete silence.

A few seconds pass before everyone gathers around the location of the body. Alexis fires a short sustained burst, followed shortly by another burst. "Clear sir."

Davis, doesn't answer. Instead he recounts the dead. Six. Six perfectly good men taken out in the span of thirty seconds. First Jackson, then Oliver, and then three he didn't know the name of right after Joseph went down.

'_I'm definitely asking for a raise when this all over.'_

* * *

**aLl C- breAChed**

**ALL C- BREACHeD**

**nO C&*&NCTION E$tAbliSHED**

**SECURiTY sy7tEm of**ine**

**CASUALTIES: ||||/?|||**

_UNKNON_- need more distractions_

**UNREGISTERED EN*******%%%$$**

**SEARCHING FOR CONNECTI0nnnn**

…

**...**

**[1] CONNECtioN FO88ND**

**&&&%%&$ **

_The Underground?_

**WARNING, PROPER CLEArance NE77- ACCEPTED**

_Yes, this will do._

**CONNECTING TO &&&%%&$ NETW0rk**

…

…

**...**

**COnNECTION ESTABLISHeD**

* * *

_**Kept you waiting huh?**_

**So that was the last chapter for maybe another few weeks while I work on my other fic. Sorry that it wasn't that long, but I couldn't really fit anything substantial into it. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.**


End file.
